Pureblood Dramione
by corkcrazy
Summary: Hermione's world is turned upside down. She finds out that she is a pureblood. Her ex-boyfriend turns out to be her twin. Will Hermione find love again? Evil!Dumbledore


Dramione

My parents had something to tell me.

Mum, "Hermione, you were adopted and you have two twin brothers. One of was adopted as well. You are a pure blood and your parents will be here in five hours so pack up." Hermione left and started packing her stuff up. Five hours later four people came. One of them was Blaise Zabini.

Blaise, "Granger?"

Hermione, "What Zabini?"

Blaise, "This is my mom, dad, and my twin brother."

Mrs Zabini, "You are their sister, your real name is Rebecca Rose Zabini."

Hermione, "Who is my brother?"

Blaise, "This is Blake Marcell Zabini."

Blake, "Hi Hermione."

Blaise, "His name was Harry Potter. He got adopted as a baby. His parents knew that the Dark Lord would want him so they protected him and died."

Hermione, "Tell me something only Harry would know."

Blake, "You liked Blaise and went out with him in fourth year. You also slept with him last year after he saw you in the perfect's bathroom that one night. Ron has a crush on you. We went out in third year. You went to the Yule Ball with Krum. You have a crush on-" Hermione covers his mouth.

Hermione, "Okay you're Harry."

Mrs Zabini, "You and Blaise did what?"

Blaise, "We didn't know."

Mrs Zabini, "You had sex with your sister who was a virgin."

Hermione, "We didn't know."

Mr Zabini, "Did you forget about the Zabini rule?"

Blaise, "It was at Hogwarts and Hermione told Harry. No one caught us."

Mrs Zabini, "He found the loopholes."

Blake, "What is the Zabini rule?"

Mr Zabini, "If you are caught sleeping with a girl at her house or yours, you have to marry her."

Blake, "If it happens in neutral territory it's okay?"

Mr Zabini, "As long as you don't get caught."

Mrs Zabini, "What did you do?"

Hermione, "Don't tell them!"

Blake, "I kinda slept with Hermione one night at Hogwarts."

Mrs Zabini, "Before or after Blaise?"

Blake, "The night after Blaise, but we didn't have sex."

Mrs Zabini, "What is wrong with you three?"

Blake, "Hermione has been a sister to me since second year. She even lets me spend the summer here."

Mrs Zabini, "Rebecca, would you like to go home?"

Rebecca, "Yes." They left. Zabini Manor was a beautiful house with very large grounds. It was located along a canal in Italy. It had a pool, spa, and hot tub.

Mom, "Rebecca, we put a glamour on you. We will remove it now." It is removed. Rebecca has olive skin, long black hair, and grey eyes. Her hair has perfect curls that are easy to work with. She had grow a few inches and a toned body. She looked like Blake and Blaise.

Mr Zabini, "Tomorrow, we will have guests for dinner."

Hermione, "Are we triplets?"

Mrs Zabini, "Yes, and your birthday is June 23."

Blaise, "Triplets?"

Mr Zabini, "We didn't want to tell you until we found Rebecca." The next day the kids went swimming in the pool. Draco shows up and sees them outside.

Draco, "Who's the hottie?"

Blaise, "That just happens to be my sister. She was under my nose the whole time and wrapped around my finger."

Draco, "Who was she?"

Blaise, "Hermione Granger."

Draco, "You slept with your sister?"

Blaise, "Yes."

Rebecca, "Still here."

Draco, "Blaise, I get to spend the summer with you like always."

Rebecca, "I have to put up with you all summer?"

Draco, "Yes, my lady."

Rebecca, "Shut the f up, Malfoy!"

Draco, "Never thought I would hear that from you."

Rebecca, "Do I have to punch you in the face again?"

Draco, "Hit me with your best shot." Rebecca gets out of the pool and goes over to Draco.

Draco, "Hit me!"

Rebecca, "I will." Draco grabs her around her waist and pulls her close.

Draco, "Punch me." Hermione doesn't respond. Draco slaps Hermione's butt.

Hermione, "What was that for?"

Draco, "Punch me in the face or stomach." Hermione doesn't respond. Draco kisses her and Rebecca deepens it.

Draco, "Punch me in the stomach." Rebecca punches him in the stomach and feels his hard abs. Draco takes off his shirt.

Draco, "It's hot out here."

Blaise, "Draco, quit seducing my sister."

Draco, "It's working?"

Blaise, "No duh, she looks like she's was going to faint when you took her shirt off."

Draco, "Can I join you guys in the pool after dinner?"

Blaise, "Sure." They go to dinner in the dining room. Hermione has a sundress over her bikini and the boys are wearing shirts.

Mrs Zabini, "Cissa and Lucius, please excuse their dress."

Cissa, "They actually tried."

Lucius, "It looks like they put some effort into it." After dinner, Draco is in Rebecca's bedroom. Rebecca has just taken a shower and only has a towel wrapped around her. She is about to go to her closet when Draco stops her.

Draco, "What's the point?"

Rebecca, "Draco, we can't do it here."

Draco, "You're turning me on."

Rebecca, "You idiot." Draco slaps her butt.

Draco, "Bend over on your bed, you need to be punished." Rebecca leans over on her bed. Draco playfully spanks her. Her towel slips and falls to the floor.

Draco, "Don't bother."

Rebecca, "We can't do it here or at your house."

Draco, "Your bath tub."

Rebecca, "That won't work."

Draco, "Are you a virgin?" Rebecca blushes.

Rebecca, "You know the answer to that, Draco."

Draco, "Let's do it in your bath right now." Rebecca goes in her bathtub. Draco follows her. He takes off his shirt, and then takes off his shorts.

Draco, "Close your eyes." Rebecca closes her eyes while Draco gets in. Draco kisses her.

Draco, "Give me a lap dance." She gives him a lap dance. Draco kisses along her neck.

Rebecca, "We should put on swimsuits in case we get caught." They both put on swimsuits. Draco kisses along her neck again. Draco puts his hand inside of her bikini top and rubs her chest.

Draco, "May I?"

Rebecca, "Yes, you can." Draco enters her. He sleeps on the couch in her sitting room later that night.


End file.
